


It Takes a Village to Raise a Kid

by AspectOfSkelly



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Going to add more tags as the story progesses, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspectOfSkelly/pseuds/AspectOfSkelly
Summary: Patrochiles Modern AUAfter Achilles and Patroclus make the big decision to start a family together, they realized they're going to need all the help they can get to raise their only daughter.
Relationships: Achilles & OC, Achilles & Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus & OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	It Takes a Village to Raise a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about a modern AU with Patroclus for a long time now because I feel like they deserve to have a happy little family. I Haven't written fanfiction in a very long time and I'm feeling very rusty but I hope with more chapters I can warm up to it! ♥

It Takes a Village to Raise a Child

Patrochillies modern AU

Back and forth, back and forth, Achilles paces in their small home buzzing with nervous energy as he fidgets with the pop socket on his phone case. On his fifth lap around the living room he flips his phone over to check the time.

1:18 pm

‘Okay Achilles deep breaths, everything’s going to be okay’ 

He takes a moment to take a few deep breaths. 

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ Focus. _

After grounding himself he begins to look around his surroundings and make a mental list of all of the things that need to be checked over to make sure they were ready. He begins by checking that the floors were swept clean, the sharp edges of furniture were cushioned, the coffee table was wiped clean, and that various nooks and crannies were dusted. 

After triple checking that the house was in fact 100% clean and baby proofed, he takes a seat as he feels his nerves begin to rise up now that he had nothing to do, checking over his phone he confirmed that 37 mins had passed and that Patroclus would be home very soon.

As if on cue he heard knocking on the door, and Achilles jumped onto his feet rushing to open the door, feeling an excited smile creeping up on his face.

“Pat! Welcome back, is she here?” Achilles goes in to hug his husband and looks down to search. His eyes land on the teal infant carrier below, as Patroclus goes down to grab it by the handle.

“She’s sleeping right now, but first let’s get her settled in alright.” Patroclus gives Achilles a tired smile and hands the baby bag that was on his shoulder to him, walking into their home.

Achilles closes the door and follows after Patroclus, who sets the infant carrier on the floor in front of where he sat on the couch. Sitting next to him, he could feel his nerves coming back full force as he looked at the covered carrier. Suddenly his hands were grabbed by much warmer ones stealing his attention away. His husband gave him a gentle reassuring smile, “It’s going to be okay Achilles, remember to breathe and be gentle with her. It’ll be okay”

The blonde nods once and watches his husband reach for the blanket on top of the carrier. He looks down at their newly born baby and feels like he can’t breath.

She was beautiful.

Patroclus reached in to pick her up, murmuring about it being her feeding time soon. He unbuckles the infant first while Achilles watches in awe, and cradles her. “Achilles, I’m going to go warm her formula up, do you want to hold her?” The brunette looks at the other with a small smile.

“Yes, I’d love nothing more.” He reaches out to his husband and takes the infant in his hands. Being as gentle and secure as possible. Patroclus stands up and walks over to the kitchen to prepare the baby’s formula.

Achilles studies his new daughter’s features with excitement, reaching out to stroke her soft bronze skin, and readjusting the small baby beanie over the black tuft of hair that peeked out. Soon she began to wake up with a small yawn, opening her eyes and staring at Achilles with a pair of deep purple eyes.

He couldn’t handle it, she was so precious, so small and fragile. He could feel his emotions get the best of him, he was so  _ so _ happy. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting there, with the love of his life in a shared home with him, and his new baby in his arms, a family, Achilles had a  _ family _ . 

“Are you okay love? What’s wrong?” He didn’t even notice the tears that flowed down his cheeks until Patroclus held them in his palms, worry on his face.

  
  


Achilles shakes his head and lets out a laugh, “Pat she’s so..she’s so adorable.”

At that Pat relaxes and closes in on Achilles to hold him,” That she is my dear.”

“Welcome home, Kamila.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Please let me know what you think in the comments below or even on my twitter/tumblr @AspectOfSkelly


End file.
